Tattoo
by Whurmy
Summary: A smutty Liley oneshot.


**Author's Note: Here is Tattoo. This idea has been in my mind for months, and I've finally gotten around to writing it. I only had a Beta until the end of the flashbacks, so please don't hate me if it sucks after that.**

**Enjoy and thank you for reading. (:**

**-x-  
**

"Lilly!" I sighed to myself and pulled my head phones off. I finally get in the mood to study and she interrupts me. Figures.

"What?" I called towards the bathroom.

"Will you get me a different shirt? This one's ripped." She wants me to get up, too?

"Sure." I grumbled to myself. I'm sure she knew I'd do it. I pulled a random black tank top out of her closet and made my way to the bathroom. "Here, check next time." I said while tossing her the shirt, trying my best to not let my eyes go any lower than her collar bone. I failed horribly and felt small shock waves jolt through my body when I saw the bra she'd picked. The black lacy push up bra we'd bought at Victoria's Secret last week looked even better on her than I'd fantasized. She'd already pulled her jeans on, but her lack of shirt let my eyes roam over her perfectly sculpted, perfectly tanned stomach. Wait. What the fuck is _that_? "What's on your stomach?" My eyes were glued to what I _swear_ was a lily with, dare I say it, _my name_ as the stem. It's not like you need to label a lily. She glanced down and her eyes widened, it would have been funny in any other situation, and she quickly snatched the tank top from my hand and covered her stomach.

"Nothing!" She replied earnestly.

"No, that's not nothing!" I took a step forward, which she tried to match by taking a half step back before she hit the wall. She was certainly panicking; I would have been too if I had her name on my stomach. I stuck my hand out, palm up. "Give me the shirt." She shook her head and held it closer to her.

"No." I raised an eyebrow at her and she bit her lip. I wasn't losing this.

"Miley." She squeezed her eyes shut hard. "Give me the shirt." She took it away from her stomach slowly and handed it to me, hands shaking. I tossed it on the counter and stepped closer to her. It was just below her rib cage towards her right side. The bottom of the flower turned into the loop of the L and continued on gracefully, the end of the stem was a small curl at the end of the loop of the Y that ended beneath the second and third L. I was floored, to say the least. A hundred flashbacks flew through my mind.

**-x-**

_"We gotta go soon, your dad said - WHOA!" I immediately spun around and faced the bathroom door again. That girl was dressed when I went to the bathroom, and I was only in there for a second. "Usually you warn me." I breathed out._

_"Sorry, Lil, I'm trying to hurry." I nodded mostly to myself and tried to shake the image from my mind. Best friends, damn it. Best friends. And best friends don't drool over their half naked best friends. I jolted out of myself appointed lecture when I felt her grab my wrist and pull me away from the door. "Let's go, we're gonna be late." I nodded and we scurried out of the bedroom. No matter how hard I tried though, half naked Miley was all I thought of on the ride there, in the theater, on the ride back, and it took everything inside of me to not take an unnecessary shower that night._

_**-x-**_

_"Lilly!" I hummed in response but didn't budge. It was way too early to be awake. "Come on Lil, I got a show tonight!" I growled at her through the pillow, but I'm sure that the pillow made it sound much less frightening. The blanket covering me started sliding down past my shoulders and I felt her shift on the bed. She put her left hand near my left side and her other hand pushed my hair away from my neck. I froze instantly; I had no idea what she was doing. "Lilly..." She whispered, but it came out more like a purr. The all too familiar tingles immediately made their presence known. Her lips brushed over my neck for a few lingering seconds before she pulled back and sat up completely and slapped my leg._

_"Hey!" I yelped and rolled on my side to face her. It didn't hurt, but she didn't need to know that._

_"You're up aren't you?" She asked with a smirk on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. I did the only thing I could think of. I imitated a goldfish. She chuckled and patted my leg. "Good, now get dressed before we're late to pick up my outfit and I have to perform in my underwear." I grinned at the visual._

_"That'd be quite a show." She blushed and hit me again. "Ow! Be nice."_

_"I am being nice; I haven't gotten the ice yet, have I?" She grinned evilly._

_"You wouldn't." I hissed. She picked up a lump of clothes from the bottom of the bed and tossed them at me._

_"Not if you get dressed." She smiled again, tapped an invisible watch on her wrist and took off downstairs. I got dressed while daydreaming of undressing a certain brunette._

_**-x-**_

_I jumped at the loud ding of the doorbell and glanced through the frosted glass windows next to the door. Miley. I'd recognize her figure no matter what I looked though. I wiped my eyes hard and straightened my now wrinkled shirt. My whole body felt like lead but I managed to get to the door and open it without falling. Miley stood there, in her red silk pajamas and pink puppy slippers with her hands behind her back and a sad smile on her face._

_"Hey, gorgeous." I scoffed and leaned against the door frame._

_"Don't sweet talk me unless you brought ice cream." She grinned and brought her right hand out from behind her back and handed me a container of Ben and Jerry's. I chuckled and accepted it. "You rock."_

_"Not yet, I don't." She blushed and pulled her left hand from behind her and handed me a single yellow rose. My heart turned to mush and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I took it and held it to my chest, on Cloud Nine at such a simple thing. Oliver never remembered my favorite flower. "And..." She sang and picked up an oversized tote bag that I hadn't noticed before. "I've got three other flavors if I got the wrong kind, I stopped by Blockbuster and got all your favorites." I grinned and pulled her inside. She barely had time to set the bag down before I flung my arms around her neck._

_"You rock, Miles." She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my waist. She kissed the top of my head and giggled._

_"It's my job to rock your world." I hummed in response and felt her shiver against me._

_"You're amazing at it." I whispered as I released her and wiped away at the tears I hadn't realized were slowly sneaking their way down my cheeks. She grinned and muttered something under her breath while bending to pick up the bag. I blushed at what I thought I heard, but wasn't sure that was what she said. _

_"What'd ya say, Miles?" She blushed, but looked at me like I was crazy._

_"I didn't say anything, Lils. You gettin' crazy on me?" She joked and lugged the tote bag in the kitchen to put away the ice cream. The rest of the weekend was filled with an assortment of movies, spoonfuls of ice cream and just the right amount of Miley/Lilly time to get my mind off the break up and a much more important subject._

_Exactly what else was Miley Stewart amazing at?_

**-x-**

Suddenly all of the seemingly innocent touches and lingering stares started to click into place. I felt like a complete idiot, but lecturing myself could wait until later. I smiled to myself and reached out to trace the cursive letters lightly. Miley sucked in a breath and kept her eyes locked on me. The lust behind her eyes was evident, I was finally convinced she wanted me as much as I've wanted her.

"I like it." I stated and raked my nails over her stomach, grinning when she rolled her head back against the wall and let out a breathy moan. Her exposed neck was all too tempting and I couldn't stop myself from diving at the first chance to finally get what I'd wanted, _craved_ for so damn long. I closed the space between us, her hands gripped my hips and I placed hot, wet butterfly kisses from her shoulder to just below her ear. "You have no idea..." I gave her earlobe a slow lick, earning a gasp and shiver from Miley. I ran my hands up her stomach and over her bra. I trailed one finger down the valley between her breasts and gave the tiny bow in front a short tug. "How bad I want you right now." She whimpered and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me flush against her.

"I think I have a general idea." She breathed out. I kissed her jaw and pulled away, earning a huff of disapproval from the topless brunette. "You are a tease." She whined. I grinned and grabbed her hand to pull her into the bedroom. I stopped just in front of the bed and turned around and pushed her down on the bed. She looked shocked for a half second before she smiled, backed towards the middle of the bed and pulled me into her lap. I placed a leg on each side of her and put my hands on the sides of her neck. She put her right hand on my hip and her other on my cheek, pulling me down so my forehead was against hers. Our lips were so close, I could feel her quickened breaths hitting my lips. "You know..." She whispered. I hummed and leaned into her touch, completely lost in the feel of her skin against mine. "You've already hit second base. You skipped right over first." I giggled and reached my put my right hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm just gonna have to fix that, aren't I?" I pulled her to me and pressed my lips against hers gingerly. That didn't last long. I was immediately addicted to the taste of her and wasted no time to pull her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it gently. She moaned and squirmed beneath me. I released her lip after the tiniest nibble and slid my tongue in her mouth. Her hot, slick tongue felt better now than in an fantasy she'd ever been the star of. Our tongues slid and pushed together for dominance, each soft movement stroking the fire that burned at my core. She soon let me win and I snaked my tongue all around her tongue and teeth. I absolutely loved the taste that was purely Miley, and I just couldn't get enough. She moved her hands from my hips to the front of my jeans and started fumbling with the button. I reached down and caught her hand and pinned it next to her head. She whimpered again I pulled back from her slowly and gave her a quick peck. "Later." I breathed out. "You're mine right now."

"Then take me already." I grinned and started pressing hot kisses to her neck. She bucked hips up into me, making us both gasp and moan at the feeling. I released her hand and neck to sit back and undo her pants. The button came undone with a flick of her wrist and the zipper soon followed suit. She lifted her hips off the bed and tugged them off her hips. I helped her shimmy out of them and couldn't help but stare when they were off completely. Her legs went on for days and, like the rest of her body, had the perfect tan. Her panties matched her bra and just begged to be taken off. I dipped my fingers in the waist band and tugged them. She got the hint and again lifted off the mattress and let me pull them off of her. I nearly came from just seeing her. She was absolutely stunning and it took everything inside of me to not dive in to taste right then. She quickly sat up and pulled her bra over her head and tossed it aside. I couldn't believe that the sexiest girl I knew was laying beneath me, completely exposed and waiting for me to ravish her. I leaned over her again and led a trail of wet, open mouth kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. Her breath was getting heavier by the second and she slid her hands up my back and underneath my shirt. She dug her nails into my lower back and I couldn't help the moan from escaping me. I sucked her right nipple into my mouth and rolled the palm of my hand over the other. She drug her nails up to my shoulder blades and pushed up into me.. "Please, Lilly." She groaned. "_Please._" I certainly wasn't going to say no to that.

I released her nipple with a quiet smack and kissed my way down her stomach. I dipped my tongue into her bellybutton once, earning a squirm and a whimper, before continuing my way down to her center. She spread her legs wide open for me and I was shocked by how wet she was. I never thought I could have the effect on her that she had on me, but her already slick folds were telling me otherwise. I placed a gentle kiss just above her swollen clit and her hands flew to the back of my head. She balled my hair into her fists and bucked her hips the slightest bit. "Oh fuck, Lilly, please don't stop." I had no intentions to. I pressed one hand against her stomach and slid my palm over her clit.

"You are _so_ wet, Miley." I whispered. She moaned and pushed me into her. I slid my tongue into her hot center and I was instantly in love with how she tasted. I circled my tongue slowly around her clit. She kept moaning, whimpering my name, begging me to keep going. I carefully pushed a finger inside of her and she gasped and pulled my hair.

"Fuck, Lilly, right there." I sucked on her clit and started thrusting in and out of her. Her walls were tight around my fingers, she felt amazing. I flicked my tongue over her clit and pressed harder into her. "God, Lilly I'm so close, please." I sucked her clit into my mouth and curled my fingers inside of her. She arched her back and threw her head back on the pillows. "Fuck, Lilly, right there!" I pulled my fingers out and shoved my tongue into her. I moaned at the taste of her and lapped up as much of her come I could. Her screams quieted down to soft whimpers and she collapsed onto the sheets. I smiled to myself and gave her clit one more kiss before crawling up and wrapping my arms around her. I kissed her shoulder and she hummed her approval with a giddy smile on her face.

"You," She breathed out and rolled her head to the side to look at me. "Are way, way better than I imagined." I grinned and leaned in to kiss her. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and slid against my own for several seconds, then pulled back and gave me a short peck. She sighed and closed her eyes. She sucked on her bottom lip and moaned. "I taste good." I laughed and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you, you know." She hummed at me again and I pinched her side. She laughed and slapped my hand away.

"Ow, I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She giggled and put her hands on the sides of my neck. "I love you too, Lilly." I grinned and kissed her one more time.

"Good. Now get some sleep, we're leaving in a few hours."

"What? Where are we going?"

"Tattoo parlor."

**-x-**

**Uhm. I liked it until it got sexy. Then I think I totally failed. It felt rushed. Well. It kind of was, but. *sigh* I really need reviews on this story, so pretty pretty please treat me to one, or two, or five? (:  
**


End file.
